Pulling Teeth
by CourtReportingPerfection
Summary: "Getting information out of you is like pulling teeth, Dean." Dean flashed his sharp secondary teeth at the Angel. "Then this should be a hell of a lot of fun for me." After being captured by Angels Castiel and Anna, can new Vampire Dean escape their clutches before he figures out why they need Sam's location? And whose voice is in his head anyway? Slight AU Destiel
1. Going Hungry

Grey-green eyes were alight with mischief as they flickered around the darkened bar. Who would be his next target? That innocent, sweet smiling redhead across the way, or the blonde with the rockin' body eyeing him in her booth next to her friends, or perhaps even the raven haired bartender who kept giving him drinks, even though he didn't ask for them?

In reality, Dean Winchester shouldn't have cared about the looks of his next meal at all seeing as how they'd be dead and not worth the fun or trouble anymore. But, the seducing was always the best part for him.

Tossing a few bills onto the bar Dean got to his feet, settling with the redhead. She was the only one alone, and therefore would take the least amount of time to convince.

He slid into the seat in front of her, a smirk tugging at his lips as she nervously fiddled with her glass. The sound of her heat speeding up was music to the Vampire's ears. He settled his elbows on the table and gave her a dazzling smile. Of course, with fewer fangs so as not to freak her out; he was still fairly new at the whole "Vampire thing" after all.

"So, what's your name, Sweetie?" Dean asked, absolutely _loving _the way her pale cheeks flooded with color at his boldness.

"Anna," Anna answered after a bit of hesitation, returning Dean's smile with a shy one of her own.

"Anna, huh?" the Vampire said thoughtfully with a slight tilt of his head, "Such a plain name for a beauty like yourself."

Anna flushed with embarrassment and averted her gaze to her lap before looking up at him.

Dean tipped his head toward the door and asked, "Want to get out of here?"

"Yes," she breathed, practically eager to be alone with the handsome man before her. Hell, it would probably be a once in lifetime opportunity. Damn, she had no idea that the last of her lifetime was coming up really quickly.

But, Dean didn't stop her from taking his hand and leading him out of the dumpy bar into the chilled nighttime air of Chicago.

"C'mon, my car's parked back here," Dean spoke up, taking the lead and moving them to the alley next to the bar.

"You parked your car in a sketchy alley outside a bar?" Anna asked, giving him a questioning look.

The Vampire shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't everybody?" he answered, looking down at her.

The redhead slowly shook her head, a small frown on her face.

"No, actually," she said, "I'm pretty sure that they don't."

"Well, I'd rather have my baby out of the prying eyes of the public," Dean replied, trying to make it seem casual.

"Right…" Damn. Was that suspicion in her voice? He needed to think of something fast before she decided to bail out.

"Well, this alley is closer to my place. Just thinkin' ahead, doll," he said smoothly and Anna seemed to relax at that. Thank God.

Dean could feel his second layer of teeth slid over his human ones as he grew hungrier. He supposed now would be as good a time as any before he lost some of his control.

"You know, you never told me your name," Anna smiled and he mentally kicked himself. Sometimes he forgot all about formal introductions and just skipped straight down to business. They wouldn't be needing his name anyway.

He decided to humor her.

"My name's Dean." Surprisingly he managed to sound normal between his sharp second teeth.

Something flashed in her eyes at the name, but was gone before Dean could study it more. What the fuck?

He'd better feed quickly. "But, you won't be saying my name anytime soon," he added conversationally. Before Anna could even ask the question on her lips, the Vampire had pinned her against the hard bricks of the bar they had recently occupied.

With a hiss, Dean pressed his lips against her throat in a mock kiss, vaguely aware that she was shouting for somebody named "Cas."

Well, that sure as hell was a weird way to call for help, and it was a first for the young fledgling as his teeth grazed her neck.

There was a gust of wind from behind him and suddenly he was being yanked away by an unnaturally strong grip on the back of his neck.

Dean snarled at the loss of his meal and struggled furiously in the strangers hold, determined to get free and rip them to pieces.

"That's the one we want, Cas. Dean'll take us to him," Anna was saying, eyes alight with excitement as she watched the Vampire trash uselessly against her friend's hand.

"Cas" grunted when Dean's heel connected solidly with his abdomen, his hold loosening like he expected. Dean tore himself from his attacker and whirled to face them both, a glare furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes with malice.

"Cas" was a little taller than him, with a tan trench coat and suit. He couldn't help but notice his tie was put on halfheartedly, or like he had been in a hurry and just tied it so it would be more convenient.

"Cas, we can't let him get away!" Anna shouted, lunging for Dean desperately making him dance out of her reach with a growl.

"That's _Castiel, _to you," Castiel grumbled stepping towards Dean, the Vampire's attention snapping towards the immediate threat. His grey-green orbs lit with anger and his lip curled back to bare his teeth in a threat.

"Now, Dean, we're not here to hurt you," Anna soothed, and he snorted. He really begged to differ. Maybe she didn't reek of Vampire Hunter, but this Castiel fucker did, and he didn't like it.

"There's no point lying to this monster," Castiel snapped. Dean could hear his fingers crack as the Hunter clenched his hands into fists, his keen eyes picking up on how his knees bent as if ready to spring.

The Vampire thought that he was ready when the bastard pounced, what he didn't expect was for him to disappear altogether. He huffed angrily, glaring around the alley, straining his ears to pick up any sound he might make to give himself up.

He didn't make any.

"He'll give us what we want even if he wants to or not."

The next thing Dean remembered, he was falling to the ground, his vision blanking out.

* * *

This wasn't the first time Dean regretted his choice in a meal, but this had to be up there with one of the worst. Oh yeah, this was a real piss poor example of one of his latest "Solo expeditions." Well, his dad sure as hell wouldn't be too happy about what he had gotten himself into.

That would be a great conversation starter. "Hey, dad, remember when I said I wanted to eat out alone? Well, next time just make sure somebody comes with me."

Dean huffed, the manacles on his wrists rubbing the skin to the point of irritation. At least he was manacled to something comfortable like a bed. Not that he could actually _lay down _on it because he was more chained to the wall over the bed than the actual bed itself.

The Vampire groaned in frustration and threw his head back against the wall, cracking the cement with the force. How dare these fuckers do this to him, chain him up without so much as an explanation?

"Oh, you're awake," Anna's tone was colored with surprised as she walked into the run-down hotel room.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Dean spat with a glare, "News flash; it's not even my bedtime yet, doll-face."

"I'm surprised you have all of this _bite _left in you after your utter defeat," she said, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh, wow, not short on the Vampire jokes, are we?"

"What can I say? I've never had an audience to try them out on."

"I bet you save you're really witty stuff for the less-than-willing Vampires, right?"

"That's enough, you two," Castiel's gravelly voice grated on Dean's nerves. It was decided; he _really _hated this guy.

"We don't have time to mess around with this insignificant fledgling," the Hunter's cold blue eyes landed on the Vampire with a bored glance.

Dean snarled and yanked at his restraints. He would show them insignificant! He was the most respected and feared Vampire out of his brethren, aside from his actual blood brother Sam. After a run in with the big guy downstairs, his little Sammy just didn't seem like himself anymore…

Dean shook his head, trying to get his mind back on track. Obviously his situation was more important, and he tuned back into the conversation.

"…torture would be the right way to go, Castiel," Anna was saying, looking a little uncertain.

What? They were going to torture him? What the fuck? He didn't even know what the hell they wanted from him yet!

"It might be the only way to go, Anna. Vampires are proud idiots; they wouldn't give up information about their father so easily," Castiel argued, tired of trying to make Anna see reason.

"Besides, he's a monster, so whatever happens to him won't be inhumane."

Dean begged to differ about that, and he voiced his opinion, "Hey, I'm not a monster. I drain a person a night, no more and no less. I have every right to live and go by a human's ethics."

"Unfortunately for you, we're not humans," Castiel said with that same, damn emotionless tone like he didn't give a flying fuck about anybody.

Dean frowned. "What? You guys aren't Vampire Hunters?" he asked, narrowing his eyes with disbelief.

"No, Dean, we're not Vampire Hunters," Anna answered, "We're Angels."

"Angels," he scoffed, "Well isn't that just fucking great? What the hell are you high-and-mighty ass-clowns doing down here kidnapping innocent people?"

"You're not a person," Castiel snapped, "and you're _far _from innocent, Dean Winchester."

Dean couldn't help that strange sense of foreboding as the male Angel approached him, a syringe of that fucking dead man's blood in his hand, making the Vampire press himself as far into the wall as he could get.

Dean probably should've just gone with that blonde back at the bar.

* * *

**Note: **So, kinda my first Destiel thing, but certainly not my first fanfiction. Er, this is just a new account since my old one was childish and I've obviously moved on to the wonders of Supernatural. Any who, I hope you've enjoyed this first installment to the story.


	2. His Flight Was Canceled

The dead man's blood had muddled and mixed with Deans' to the point where he felt like his blood was literally boiling underneath this skin.

'_Why do we have to have such a stupid weakness?' _the Vampire whined to himself, fixing Castiel with a glare when he approached with more of the vile stuff.

"This would go a lot more smoothly if you just told us what we want," Anna stated as her friend bent over Dean with the fourth dose of his poison that hour.

Dean grit his teeth, planted his feet on Castiel's shoulders, and kicked the Angel with as much strength as he could muster. It wasn't a lot, given all of the foreign toxicity running through him, but it was enough to send his captor staggering backwards a few feet.

He got a stern glare for his effort.

"Stop that, and stay still," he ordered and his captive _snarled _at him and bared his teeth in a threatening display.

"Cas, why don't you stop for a minute so we can question him some more?" Anna suggested. She cringed back when his cold eyes turned to her.

"He's not going to cooperate with us, Anna," he protested, "We've been trying to get him talk for the past hour and all he does is spit insults at us."

Dean sneered. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed my charming wit, angel bitch," he spat venomously.

"I don't enjoy _anything _about you, blood whore," the Angel scowled.

Well, he had to admit, that was a good one, but it wasn't nearly as good as all of the stuff Dean had cooked up in the back of his mind.

Anna, probably seeing where this was going, cut them off before they could insult each other further. "Dean, all we want is the location of Sam and then we'll let you go," she reminded sweetly.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, but unlike you guys; I'm not so eager to sell out my brothers," Dean had the nerve to grin.

It was getting harder to keep up this façade when his body hurt like hell, his strength literally draining from him as the dead man's blood replaced it. Getting his head cut off seemed like a more peaceful way to go at this point, not that he'd say that to these two. Castiel probably only needed one more aggravation before he ended the Vampire as it was.

The Angel threw his hands up and huffed out a frustrated noise. Dean smirked through the pain.

"Sorry I didn't squeal like the easy bitch you thought I was, bird brain," he apologized with a quite chuckle.

"This is a waste of time!" He turned to the female Angel. "I need to go. Watch him." With that he was gone, not even bothering to use the door. Stupid Angels and their teleporting powers! Dean wished that he had a halo for once just for the soul purpose of using teleporting to his own advantage.

Dean leaned his head back against the wall and finally just _gave in_ to the pain, almost like he was waiting for Castiel to leave so he wouldn't have to show weakness in front of him. It was a pride thing with guy Vampires.

His fingernails dug into his palms and weakly pulled on the manacles. They rattled loudly in the silence, catching Anna's attention.

She watched him with soft, pain filled eyes and Dean wanted nothing more than to see the light drain from those pitying discs. His eyes shot wide open and he arced away from the wall, a particularly harsh stab of pain wrenching a groan from him.

Anna's sorrowful orbs continued to watch him. He was getting drowsy, he could feel his muscles straining with all of the work the poison was putting them through, and they were screaming at him to sleep. Or at least try to anyway. But while his body tried to coax him to rest, his mind was shouting at him to stay awake, to not let his guard down.

It didn't help that it was occupying him with thoughts about why they might want his brother. Hell, what _would _two winged buffoons do with a Vampire anyway, besides torture him like they were doing with Dean?

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to focus and answer his own question. Sleep was fogging his mind and he was fighting to stay awake, but the dead man's blood had taken a lot of that fight already. The Vampire shook his head restlessly.

"I can make all of this pain go away if you just tell us where Sam is," Anna said softly, taking a tentative step closer towards Dean's bed.

Dean glared at her weakly. "I ain't telling you jack shit," he hissed, trying to sound angry but failing.

Sleep wasn't sounding to bad right about then. And damn, did he really want to sleep! His internal clock was telling him that it was still "morning" and that he shouldn't go to sleep yet, but he wanted to. Fuck, how he wanted to!

The Angel sighed heavily and sat down on the empty bed, hands folded in her lap. "Dean, you shouldn't fight us so hard on this. We _will _get what we want from you," she said, new determination flooding through her.

"Over my dead body," he grit out, heavy eye lids slipping closed. God damn he was still so hungry too!

"Nobody wants to die, Dean."

"Ha!" Dean barked, not amused, "What would you know about dying anyway, Tweety?"

"I'm an Angel, Dean. I know a lot about dying," Anna remarked dryly.

"Yeah, but you haven't experienced it personally."

She opened her mouth, hesitated, and then closed it. Dean was right, after all. She had never died before, and probably never thought about dying _for _somebody. Vampires were more loyal to each other than she had originally thought.

Dean coughed harshly, blood splattering the blanket below him and soaking through the thighs of his jeans. Just fucking perfect, these were his favorite pair of jeans! As if coughing blood on them wasn't enough already, the sight of it made his gums ache and his stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?" Anna asked incredulously, staring at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

Dean shot her a withering look. "News flash, Vampires get hungry too," he snipped, "and I haven't eaten anything since yesterday thanks to you."

"Hey, it was pure luck that you picked me. And even if you didn't you still wouldn't have been able to feed. Castiel and I had been trying to find you for months, following your string of murders. You're not an easy one to find," she said, it almost sounded like a compliment.

"Well, you just haven't met anybody like me," he said arrogantly. "Why are you after me anyway? Couldn't you have just gotten to Sam on your own?"

"It's not that simple, Dean. The dead man's blood should wear off if you go to sleep," she supplied helpfully.

"Wow, that was almost nice of you to say," Dean retorted, but he was already half asleep, not really caring anymore. His body sagged against the wall with exhaustion and he even let out a yawn, a dribble of blood sliding down the corner of his lips as he did.

"No matter what you're after, I'm sure as shit not going to give you anything," the Vampire muttered, finally drifting off.

"No," Anna smiled absently, "I didn't think that you would."

* * *

The next time Dean awoke it was to the heady smell of fresh blood.

His eyes snapped open, and he wildly looked about the room, trying to locate the source. He was _starving; _and there was nothing worse for a Vampire than feeling starved, well, other than dead man's blood, but that had completely flushed itself out of his system. He grudgingly admitted to himself that Anna's information had worked.

Blood. There was _blood _in here, and all he could think about was finding it. The Vampire yanked and struggled against his restraints with renewed vigor. There was _food _here and these Angel bastards were _keeping it from him!_

The fledgling growled and snarled as he tried to break out, grinning with delight when he saw the wall starting to crack and give way underneath his efforts. Thank the gods he was finally going to get out of here! Granted it had only been a few hours, but a few was long enough!

Dean managed to shift himself up onto his knees and began throwing all of his weight forward against the manacles. They creaked and groaned in protest as they tried to hold back their catch. They wouldn't stay for long now, he could feel their weakness and it made him more desperate in his attempts.

Finally, after a particularly hard yank Dean broke free, falling face first on the floor with a startled yelp. He scrambled to his feet and frantically searched the room for either Castiel or Anna. He sighed with relief when he didn't see them and set about trying to locate the source of the blood, his shackles dragging behind him noisily.

He breathed in deeply through his nose, following the scent of blood to the bathroom. Well, that was odd, but he shrugged it off. Whoever was in there was going to die anyway, and he was hungry so he didn't have time to care about how awkward this was going to be.

Dean shoved the door open the rest of the way, startling the house keeping maid when it banged loudly against the wall. She didn't have any time to react before the ravenous Vampire was upon her, both of them landing uncomfortably in the tub with the force. Dean awkwardly straddled her arms to keep her from flailing and his nails dug into her shoulders as he held her down.

His grey-green eyes flashed with amusement at his prey's attempts to escape.

"Nice try, buttercup," he crooned, his voice hoarse like he hadn't had a drink in decades. That wasn't attractive at all, but her blood would fix that.

The Vampire bent over her and this time wasted not a moment in sinking his sharp, secondary teeth into her neck, feeding greedily, and not to mention sloppily. He didn't have time to care about the obscene sucking and slurping noises filling the bathroom; all he cared about was that his hunger would finally be satisfied until another night.

The blood that he didn't manage to lap up flooded around them in a small pool in the tub. It was literally like a blood bath, and he practically purred at the sight, rubbing a hand through it and leaving his meal just long enough to lick the blood from his fingers gleefully. Dean felt like a kid on Christmas morning tearing into his presents, except he was tearing into flesh instead; which was more appealing in his opinion.

The blood in the tub soaked into the knees of his jeans, staining them more than they had been previously, and he just laughed. He'd have to throw them away when he got out of here.

That was right! He had escaped, and neither of those ass-fucks was around to stop him!

Dean had been so caught up in his feeding that he had forgotten all about how those idiots had left him alone here. Maybe they thought he'd stay out cold until they came back? They should have learned better than that; Winchesters were always full of surprises.

He rose from the bathtub, leaving the carcass of his dinner behind and stepped back into the bedroom. Now that he wasn't a frantic with hunger, he warily scanned the room a bit better, trying to see if they weren't just hiding somewhere to test him. The fledgling hesitantly sniffed at the air, nearly gaging with how heavy the scent of Angel was around him.

They had been here, all right, but not recently and that was a good sign.

Dean cautiously stepped further into the room, not wanting to take any chances, double checking every inch of the room, triple checking a few places for good measure.

The brunette grasped the door and strained his ears, trying to hear past the wood and see if anybody was on the other side. Satisfied with the silence he pulled open the door and quickly fled the hotel room into the welcoming arms of night.

* * *

"I fucking hate Angels!" Dean shouted, struggling in Castiel's arms.

He hadn't gotten very far from the hotel before he was abruptly dragged into an alley by the chains still attached to his wrists. In hindsight he should've taken them off before running out like a madman, then again he didn't expect them to catch him so quickly.

"I'm surprised you even escaped at all," Castiel grunted when the Vampire slammed his elbow into his gut.

"Anna! Get over here with that blood already!" he snapped over his shoulder and Dean growled managing to get one of his hands free enough to punch Castiel's jaw. He reveled in the sound of the Angel's teeth cracking together from the force and it bought him more mobility that he instantly took advantage of.

There was no way in hell that he was going back with them. Anna gasped in shock and flocked to her friend when the Vampire wrenched himself from the other's body. He smirked at the way Castiel held his hand over his mouth, pain apparent on his face.

He waved Anna away from him and pointed to Dean. "Just get him!"

"I'd love to stick around, but it's almost past my bedtime," Dean said, holding his hands up as he slowly started backing out of the alley. "Get yourself another 'blood whore.'"

The brunette bolted from the alley, Anna right on his heels as he vaulted over cars to try and gain a better lead.

Mid leap, Anna grabbed Dean's chains and yanked them back towards her. The Vampire yelped in surprise and pain when his arms suddenly flew backwards and he landed hard on the hood of a taxi.

"God damn," he groaned pitifully as Anna straddled his torso and jammed a needle in the bend of his right elbow. '_God damn is right,' _he thought with a hiss as he felt the foreign blood at war with his own again.

"You shouldn't have tried to escape," she frowned, tapping his forehead with her index and middle fingers making him fall unconscious.

"Want to explain to me why you didn't stay with him in the first place?" Castiel approached them, rubbing at his sore mouth and jaw. Dean definitely had a mean punch. He would have to tie his hands more securely when they got back to the hotel.

"I thought that he'd be out longer than he was. Besides, the maid being in there was completely unexpected," she shuddered at the memory of finding the bloodied bathroom before alerting Castiel to Dean's disappearance.

"Just get him back there and secure him properly this time," he ordered, eyes trailing over Dean's face and lingering on his blood stained lips, slightly parted as they huffed out laborious breaths.

Castiel had to stop himself from acting on the strangest whim to wipe some of the blood away and firmly studied the road ahead of them. It was ridiculous to think of this monster as captivating in some way when all they did was kill.

Anna disappeared with Dean, leaving the trench coat donning Angel alone in the street with his thoughts.

That had been a near successful escape attempt, and from a fledgling no less! Castiel shook his head as a light drizzle settled around him. He had to start taking this seriously and get Anna on board too.

He couldn't afford to lose Dean a second time…the thought had startled him. _He _couldn't afford to lose Dean? Where were his priorities right now?

Castiel shook his head again, trying to clear it. _They _couldn't afford to lose Dean again, especially to a stupid mistake like not monitoring him twenty-four/seven.

It would have been easier to just track down Sam, but _no. _Anna had wanted to follow the foul-mouthed, annoying Dean, and his stupid comments that the Vampire thought were funny.

If Angels could get headaches, Castiel was pretty sure his would have morphed into a migraine by this point.

* * *

**Note: **So, chapter two and Dean's first attempted escape! Poor guy just can't catch a break!


	3. Mother Of Who Now?

Dean had been out almost all night, er, morning, and Sam wasn't as worried as he probably should've been. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had no soul and that he didn't really care all that much about his brother anymore. John, on the other hand, was in an all-out panic when he realized that his eldest son hadn't come home. He _knew _that he shouldn't have let Dean go out to eat alone, but he had whined and pleaded to go by himself for once.

And what kind of father would John be if he didn't let the fledgling experience feeding on his own? A damn bad one by the looks of it; he had been stalking around the nest to occupy himself so that he wouldn't go and search for him. Sam had continuously told his father that Dean was fine, that he liked to take his sweet time picking out whom to eat, and that he'd be back at any minute.

By now Sam was starting to doubt himself. He leaned forward on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees as he watched his father pace.

"Dad, you pacing around isn't going to bring Dean back any faster," Sam pointed out and John glared at him.

"I know that, but pacing stops me from going after him. I know he can take care of himself, but he's always getting in trouble."

Oh man, he had _no idea _how much trouble Dean was in.

Sam heaved a sigh and pushed himself up. "Dad, relax. I'll just head into town and get him," he offered, shrugging into his jacket.

"No," John snapped, turning sharply on his son, "there are…_things _out there looking for you. I'm not going to risk that."

"Oh, no, Alpha _forbid_ that you actually let me find my own brother," Sam retorted sarcastically, stepping around the older Vampire to leave.

"You're _not _going out there; the sun's almost up anyway. We can look for Dean tomorrow."

"Should we not tell Mom about this until the last possible moment then?" Sam asked, "Because I don't think that's a good idea."

"Son, if we told her right now, she'd be out raising Hell to find him."

* * *

Dean groaned sleepily and forced his eyes open. Not that he needed to see to know that he was royally fucked once again, except this time he was thoroughly strapped down to a chair.

He blinked a few times to try and correct his blurry vision. He was greeted with Castiel giving him a heated look.

"C'mon, Cas; the last time somebody looked at me like that I got laid," the Vampire drawled giving the Angel a lazy smile.

Castiel's brows knit together in confusion and Dean barked a laugh. "Don't tell me you've never gotten any before?"

"I'm not sure what 'getting any' means," he frowned, still confused. "Ho, man, you're really something, you know that? I can't believe a bunch of _virgins_ managed to kidnap me," he shook his head in disbelief, making the Angel's frown morph into a scowl.

"Well, we virgins are more powerful than your harem of harlots," he deadpanned.

"But you're not, are you?" Dean asked smugly, "Why else would you be grilling me for information about Sam?"

"This isn't about a power play," Castiel retorted, irritated that he was losing his patience so easily. He never lost his patience with anybody else, but there was something about Dean that really got to him.

"Then why waste your time down among us petty peasants? We seem to be threatening you and your buddies up on Mount Olympus in some way, since you're so determined." Castiel looked insulted. "There's a difference between Heaven and Mount Olympus, Dean," he said, like it was obvious.

"No, you're right; they're all Gods over there, right? You're just God's cabana boy; eager to suck his dick if he asked you to." The Angel was on him instantly, kicking Dean's chair over harshly with a growl. The Vampire winced when his arms made more contact with the floor than the chair did. Well, he'd certainly found this feather brained idiot's switch.

"Don't talk about my father that way." "Hey, I know _all about_ Daddy's abusing their authority and "love," Cassie," he laughed from his position on the hard wood, "no need to be all ashamed."

"You don't know anything about Him." "Oh, and I suppose that _you _do?" The question stung and he was thankful that Dean wouldn't be able to see him cringe.

"Hey, where's Pippy Long Stocking? I'll talk to her, she's reasonable," Dean lifted his head up, trying to see past his knees to look at Cas.

"Who's Pippy Long Stocking?" Castiel asked, finally hauling the chair-occupying Dean back upright.

"Cheh, never mind; where's the foxy redhead? Is she not on torture detail now?"

"Anna was needed elsewhere. That is of no importance to you," Castiel answered, moving to a duffle bag on one of the vacant beds. Grey-green eyes watched curiously as the bag was unzipped and the man retrieved a blood bag from its depths. Oh great, not again. Dean groaned dramatically and let his head loll back.

"Relax; your recent escape attempt has shown Anna and myself that if we let you get too hungry you'll be desperate enough to get out again. Not to mention this place will lose another staff member," the Angel said, dragging up another chair in front of the Vampire and sitting himself down.

Dean eyed him suspiciously, looking from the blood to Cas distrustfully. "You expect me to believe that you're just going to let me eat without any strings attached?" he demanded and his captor sighed, popping off one of the caps securing the bag. He held out the bag expectantly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"My hands are tied on this one, Cassie; I just don't know what to do," he said sarcastically, wriggling around in the chair to prove his point.

A small 'oh' emitted from Castiel and he scooched his chair forward and pressed the mouth of the bag to Dean's own chapped lips. The blood on the cap smeared on Dean's mouth as he drank deeply, the Angel watching the Vampire's Adam's apple bob with each gulp, completely captivated. He'd never _actually seen _a leech feed before, but he was pretty sure that it shouldn't be _this _fascinating.

Their hostage made a quiet purring noise in the back of his throat, almost like he was content to just be sitting there drinking. Castiel couldn't help but melt a little at the sound; it was kind of cute, especially coming from somebody as vulgar as Dean.

Whoa, back it up; he actually thought that _Dean _was cute while he was _drinking blood? _The Angel shook his head, trying not to derail his concentration.

"Seriously? You have to at _least _tilt, or squeeze the damn bag so that I can have the rest. I'm not drinking half a body if you get what I'm saying," Dean complained, and Castiel blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what were you talking about?" he asked and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Work with me here, Castiel; I need you to tilt the bag so I can drain the rest of it without getting too messy," Dean repeated slowly, annoyed that he didn't listen the first time.

Castiel wasn't paying attention anymore; he was too busy watching a thin trail of blood slither down from the corner of the Vampire's lips. He swallowed with some difficulty before remembering what Dean had said earlier and tilted the bag up more.

Why was he getting so distracted around Dean? He was no more interesting than a sack of rocks, and even by Castiel's standards that was boring. Maybe it was how infuriating the creature was, or his uncaring way of speaking? Honestly, he wasn't sure that Dean had a filter at all.

"Cas," Dean huffed, "Cas, I'm done. Cas. _Castiel _are you even up in that head of yours?"

"What?"

"I said I'm done, you're getting blood all over my face," he replied, licking his lips when the Angel took the empty bag away. "You're going to have to clean this mess up, seeing as I can't."

God must have been punishing him for some obscure wrong doing that he didn't know about; He just _had _to be! Dean frowned at the sound of Castiel's heart speeding up.

"Dude, you okay? Your heart's kinda doing its best race horse impression," he said, tapping his feet on the floor in a gallop-like rhythm. As if the Angel needed an example of what his own heart was acting like.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I was just thinking." Dean grinned cheekily. "Thinking about how handsome I am, and how lucky you are to touch this pure paragon of a man? I've been told I have perfect skin."

"Why is everything a joke to you?" Castiel asked, getting up from the chair and tossing the empty blood bag into the garbage.

"That's easy; because it's funny that it pisses you off," the Vampire replied like it was his favorite past time. Which it really was going to become his favorite past time faster than the American's accepted Baseball as theirs. Besides, it's not like he had anything else to do; he wasn't one to not make the most of a situation.

"I don't think you want to be…'pissing off' an Angel, Dean," he warned.

Dean shrugged like it didn't matter. "Not like you're going to kill me; I'm the only one who knows where Sammy is, and I'm still not going to tell you that no matter what torture I go through." His keen eyes watched Castiel wander into the bathroom with a hint of confusion.

"Do Vampires need anything special to clean their skin?" Castiel's voice drifted through the door way and Dean could hear cabinets being opened and a faucet turning on. "No, you idiot. We're not like skinwalkers who can't deal with the slightest touch of silver. I have human skin, sort of."

"I was merely asking," the brunette grumbled, stalking back into the room with a wet rag in his hand.

"You know, for somebody who knows it all, you know next to nothing about we commoners," the younger of the pair remarked. "Didn't bother to do a little research about us?"

"Sometimes the best way to learn is out on the field," Castiel murmured, grasping Dean's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"There's going to be a lot of trial and error for you, big boy," Dean grinned, "because I'm going to give you a run for your money."

"Just be quiet and hold still," Castiel ordered, sounding tired but the Vampire knew better than that. Just because he was tied to a chair didn't mean that he wasn't going to call some shots of his own; free will and all that.

For an Angel, his hands were oddly rough against his jaw and by this point he welcomed any gentle touch from the abusive ass. Not that he'd ever admit that aloud. The warm rag firmly rubbed at his stubble-d cheeks, watering the blood down to pink stains. It was a little embarrassing because it made him look like he was blushing. And he wasn't; Dean was never one to blush.

While Castiel worked he tried to distract himself from how red Dean's lips had gotten after he'd eaten; like a new life had flowed into them. It wasn't a vibrant, girly lipstick red either. It was a natural, healthy, _live _person red. Vampires didn't get any closer to humanity than that.

The fledgling was right; his skin _was _nice, unmarked by anything, even the weather. He couldn't help but wonder if the rest of his body was untainted… Dean loudly cleared his throat, jolting Castiel from his thoughts. "Cas, you gotta stop looking at me like you want to eat me. That's my job," he turned his head away from the rag. "I've been trying to tell you that I'm clean enough now. Stop checking out of Hotel Mind-shack up there and pay more attention."

"Hotel Mind-shack?" he repeated, leaning away from the Vampire with a frown.

"You know, it would just take too long for me to explain all of my phrases to you. When I get out of here again, and I will, I'll be sure to write a special dictionary of them, just for you," Dean replied sardonically.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to waste my time to _immerse _myself within your pathetic culture," Castiel bit back.

Before the Angel knew what was happening, he was on his back, the chair digging in painfully as the angry fledgling (suddenly freed) straddled him. Dean grabbed him tightly by his forearms and growled low in his throat.

"Have you guys always been arrogant dick-bags or did He just plant it into you naturally?" he snarled. Insulting his culture indirectly insulted his race and his family. Nobody insults family, and especially not a fucking Angel.

Castiel actually struggled under Dean's death grip when an eerie grin suddenly spread across the kid's face.

"You know," he said conversationally, "I don't think I've ever had Angel blood before. It'll be such a nice treat since I had my dinner."

Dean bent over Castiel and nuzzled his nose along the Angel's jaw line. There was still something about him that really reeked of nasty, but it had an undercurrent of something sweet. That had to be his blood. He could feel the older being tense when the Vampire's lips brushed against his neck so lightly it was almost like a whisper. How was he going to just let himself become a leech's dessert?

He was frantically trying to formulate a plan when Dean let out a gasp of pain and threw himself back, and away from Castiel, huddled by the nightstand between the beds. Surprise and agony were at war on his face like he couldn't decide which one he felt the strongest.

Castiel pushed himself forward onto his knees, concerned blue eyes trying to see what damage there was on the fledgling. He was absolutely confused when he found none. Well, physical anyway.

"_Come my Children, come to Mother. She is here to protect you. Kill anybody who is keeping you from me, my Babies. Mother is waiting…" _the sweet voice rang in Dean's head and he was struggling to disobey the order. He didn't know who this "Mother" person was, and more importantly he didn't just go around taking orders from people inside his head other than himself. Like he was going to change that now?

"What? I…I don't understand. Who or _what _is a 'Mother'?" the younger male asked, staring up at the ceiling. "I've already got a mom, y'know? She kinda _gave birth _to me and all that."

"_Foolish _boy. I _am what created you, and all of your little friends. Even what you seem to call "Daddy Vamp." He is one of my First Borns," _the voice explained and a shiver shot down Dean's spine. Sweet mother of Mary, was he really talking to the leader of Purgatory right now?

That didn't mean he was going to roll over and play nice. As far as he was concerned, she had every bit to deal with the problem that he was in, and he wanted answers.

"_All will be answered when you come to me," _she said, and the Vampire felt her pull away from his mind, leaving him alone with Castiel again.

Castiel grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and hauled him up. "You talked to the Mother of All? What did she say to you? Can you tell me where she is?" Jeez, so many questions at once, and he wasn't sure if he could answer a few of them.

Vibrant green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?" he countered, "Want to kill her too? But, not, of course, after you kill me, right? Isn't that what this is all about here?"

With a frustrated growl, the Angel threw Dean onto the bed and he landed in a heap. "We're not going to kill you, idiot," he snapped.

"I'm not going to tell you where she is, either," Dean shot back, scrambling into a sitting position on the bed. Hell, _he _wasn't even sure he knew where she was, but he wasn't going to let Castiel know that.

"Getting information from you is like pulling teeth, Dean." Dean flashed his sharp, secondary teeth at the Angel. "Then this should be a hell of a lot of fun for me."

* * *

"Jeez, what happened here?" Anna demanded, giving Castiel a 'don't bullshit me' look.

Dried and drying blood stained a whole corner of the room surrounding the blood sopping bed that Dean was tied down too. He was more passed out than asleep, the sun had come up after all, and the Angel had spent those grueling hours trying to torture information out of him. And he couldn't heal fast enough because of the dead man's blood, so that left his wounds to leak and burn and soil his once clean clothes.

"I was trying to get answers," Castiel replied simply, using the rag he had cleaned Dean with earlier that night to wipe the blood off his hands.

"That doesn't mean you lose your temper when he doesn't give in and almost kill him!" Anna countered, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Castiel."

The male Angel sighed heavily. Explanations. He never was all that great with explanations, so he tried as best as he could to tell what happened, leaving out the more personal parts, and not going into detail with the torturing methods he used on the fledgling.

"So, the Mother has been set free from Purgatory? What did she say to Dean?" the redhead asked.

"_That's _what I've been trying to get out of him! And when he doesn't answer that, I try to ask about where Sam is; that doesn't work either!" Anna had never seen Castiel so frustrated before. She grabbed his shoulders and studied him for a moment.

"Maybe you should go and clear your head for a while, Cas. Tonight, you should just let me handle him," she suggested.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly, "but the minute something goes wrong summon me right away. We can't take any chances."

Normally this would have been the part where she said she could take care of herself, but the look on her brother's face told her not to. He was angry enough as it was, and there was no sense in making yourself a target of it.

When Castiel disappeared, Anna turned to Dean's prone form on the bed. For a guy losing a lot of blood his breathing was steady and peaceful, not a care in the world. He would try to move around to get more comfortable, but stopped when he couldn't go anywhere. Being tied to a bed would do that to you.

"You should just give up and tell us where Sam is, Dean. It'll get a lot worse from here on in if you don't."

* * *

**Note: **Well, it's nice for Cas and Dean to get in some good bonding time, but must it all end in violence? Sadly, I have too much fun making them argue, so yes, for a few more chapters they will argue. Not to worry, there will be more feels from Cas towards Dean and eventually Dean will have a few towards Cas. I hope you enjoyed this new installment.


	4. Boys Are Back

"Okay, that's it," Sam said, fed up with waiting around for permission to go and find his brother. "I'm going to look for him, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

John sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, okay, go," he said, gesturing towards the door with his hand. "Just try and be careful, Sam." "Dad, I'm not like Dean who shoots first and asks questions later," he reminded, yanking the front door open and leaving.

"I guess if anyone could find Dean, it would be Sam."

* * *

Dean let out a frustrated huff as he twisted and yanked on his bonds. "Seriously, you guys couldn't have tied me up in a more, I don't know, _comfortable_ position?" he complained. He had been trying to roll onto his side, or cross his legs, stretch, or _anything _since he got up a few minutes ago. An uncomfortable Vampire was an unhappy Vampire; and Dean was downright irritated, his body riddled with small aches and pains from having lain in one position for too long.

"You may lay some other way if you cooperate with me," Castiel replied and Dean scowled.

"Fuck it, I'll just deal with it," he grumbled, wriggling on the bed to try and settle back in for sleep. He'd rather not be awake and alone with this Angel again. Anna had made the mistake of leaving them alone the night before and the Vampire hoped that she wouldn't again, but he shouldn't have prayed for that kind of miracle.

Castiel's face was inches from Dean's as the Angel leaned over him, a frown tugging at his lips. "I hate that you're so stubborn," he deadpanned and the Vampire grinned. "You'll learn to love me," he quipped. "I'm adorable."

"Oh? So such feelings aren't beyond an animals' reach?" Castiel asked and his eyebrows rose in mock surprise.

"Bitch."

"I fail to see what dogs have to do with this." Dean scoffed and shook his head. "Man, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were _this _stupid, Cassie," he chuckled breathily. "It's like you were literally born yesterday or something."

Castiel's mouth morphed into a scowl and he stalked away from the bed, leaving the Vampire proud of himself for his little victory. The Angel pointedly stared out the window as an attempt to ignore his hostage, a silence settling over them.

"I loved once, you know," Dean spoke quietly, needing to fill the empty space with _something._ The other man was apparently still trying to ignore him, but the Vampire trudged on anyway, figuring he might as well keep going now.

"Not to get all chick flick-y and shit, since that ain't really my style, but proving you wrong and annoying you is too fun." That earned him a sharp look which he returned with a toothy grin, the full second set and everything. "She was nice, or whatever. Had a kid too. Not mine, but we were close enough that he might as well have been. I could've stayed…until I got 'sired' 'changed' 'bitten' whatever you wanna call it. Now all I wanna do is…-" Dean paused to run his tongue along his sharp teeth, "-well, you already know what I wanna do." Just talking about it was making his throat burn with thirst, and Castiel's steady pulse was driving him crazy.

Fuck what _was_ he, an insatiable teenager? He had fed once already yesterday, and that was usually enough to hold him over until he felt like he was starving. Dean shook his head restlessly, trying to focus on something else, _anything _else.

Denying the thirst just made it worse.

His second set of teeth was making his gums ache, and he had to resist biting into the pillow case that was _just _in his reach. Biting something usually helped calm down the random bouts of 'teething pain' as Sam had sometimes called it. It prevented a lot of unnecessary fights and bitchiness that accompanied being denied food.

Unfortunately Dean wasn't all that lucky.

This was it. He would have to swallow his pride and ask Castiel if he could feed. But that didn't mean he'd have to like it!

The Vampire licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Cas, I'm gettin' a little hungry over here," he hedged, vibrant grey-green eyes landing on the Angel's back, trying to get him to acknowledge the situation.

Castiel stubbornly avoided his gaze.

Fine, if he was going to be a bitch about this, then Dean would just have to annoy him until he paid attention.

And he knew that there was nothing more annoying than singing at the top of your lungs in the worst voice you could possibly imagine.

Dean threw his head back against the pillows and crowed, _"Guess who just got back today? Them wild eyed boys that had been away." _He smirked when he saw the Angel's shoulders tense up and he continued in a cracked and scratchy voice, _"Haven't changed, hadn't much to say; but man I still think them cats are great."_

"_Dean," _Castiel's voice was low with warning, his determination to ignore the annoying leech slipping through his fingers.

Knowing that he was going to cave any minute, Dean continued in earnest now, desperate to satisfy his thirst. _"They were askin' if you were around, how you was, where you could be found. I told 'em you were livin' downtown; drivin' all the old men crazy!"_

The Vampire could hear the Angel's teeth grind together as he fought to control himself so he didn't throttle the prisoner. It was a little irritating that a creature lower than him just couldn't seem to be bothered to listen to somebody who was obviously stronger than him. Vampire logic was beyond him, or just _Dean's _logic was beyond him.

And he would _so _not admit that Dean probably _did _have a nice singing voice if he wasn't purposefully making it sound like a dying cat with laryngitis.

With a smug look Dean drew in a dramatically deep breath, getting ready to launch into a horrible rendition of the chorus, and Castiel quickly covered the younger man's mouth with his hand. "Don't even think about it," he growled.

Just to piss him off a little more, the Vampire ran his tongue along the Angel's palm. Castiel pulled his hand back like he had been burned and cradled it to his chest, giving Dean a dirty look.

"I said I was hungry," he complained by way of explanation.

"So screaming like a Banshee was the way to go?" Castiel demanded with a glare.

"Oh please," the younger creature scoffed, tossing his head back. "That didn't sound anything like a Banshee and you know it. I could probably be a Siren if I wanted, tempt the Hell out of you too."

"I am not so base a person to give into temptation, Dean," the Angel replied indignantly and the Vampire smirked.

"You gave into the temptation to shut me up," he said smugly, his smirk evolving into that shit-eating grin.

"Yes, and it did not work, apparently," Castiel snapped. "You demand attention like an infant."

"So give your baby some love, Papa, and feed me." Dean shifted on the bed, lifting his hips up and pulling against the ties on his wrists. "Otherwise I'll have to get it myself." The warning didn't go unnoticed by the Angel who regarded Dean with narrowed eyes.

"You seem to forget who is in charge here," he murmured, eyes flashing with a hit of…_something _that unnerved the fledgling. The Seraph leaned over the Vampire and Dean held his breath; the scent of Castiel's blood was going to override his senses if he let it, and he would not give this fucker the satisfaction of letting him know he got under the Vampire's skin. No siree, nuh-uh, hell _no._

"I might just have to remind you." It was a loaded statement, really. And the promise of discipline in Castiel's voice made Dean shiver, a part of him secretly _wanting _to be taught a lesson from this suddenly domineering Angel. Clearly he had no problem with being dominated in _other _ways…

He bared his sharp teeth with a snarl and the Angel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh? So you would bite the hand that feeds you?" he asked lightly.

"That's bullshit," Dean spat, struggling against the restraints. "You'd know if you were the _hand _that feeds me."

Castiel tilted his head. "I'm not sure I know what you are referring to," he said honestly.

"The hand that feeds," Dean repeated with narrowed eyes. "Meaning I'd be drinking directly from you, you moron."

Before any more insults could be spat there was the odd sound of wings flapping and suddenly Anna was there, critically studying the Vampire and making him shiver under the cold gaze. Something didn't feel right here; something about the air around them seemed…_wrong. _Fuck, everything about the atmosphere screamed wrong now that she was here.

"Has he given you anything yet?" she asked, a hard edge to her voice that Dean could've sworn wasn't there the last time she had spoken. Her calculating eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but feel like he was under a microscope.

"The only thing he has given me would probably be the equivalent of a human headache," Castiel replied wistfully, turning around to face Anna. He tilted his head as he got a good look at her tense posture. "You come bearing some sort of news…?" he hazarded, not sure if he should have asked or not.

"The one we want is now on the hunt for its brother, it seems." Both of the Angels stared at Dean and he glared back at their silent accusation.

"You think I fuckin' told Sammy to come and get me?" he demanded. "How the hell could I even contact him? Telepathy? Honestly, I'm a Vampire, not a fuckin' Werewolf!"

"While that may be, now we'll have to move you," Anna said with sigh, like it was the most troublesome thing in the world.

"Why don't you just keep me here to lure Sammy?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Hell, that's what he would've done. But, what did he know? This was Angel logic, after all.

"Now that we know Mother talks to you we need to keep it off our trail long enough to get her location out of you," the female Angel answered much like one would speak to a child. The Vampire threw his head back and groaned in frustration.

"I already fucking told you; I don't know where Mom is, alright? She talked to me once, that's it," he insisted exasperatedly. "You can't have any more use for me than I do for you right now." But they ignored him the moment he started to defend himself. Of _fucking course _they would. Seriously, was selective hearing a genetic thing in Angels, or something?

"I'll go look for a suitable place to hold this one. You can let him up, but only for a little while." Anna was gone just like that. The right side of the bed dipped under Castiel's weight as he climbed on and started undoing the knots and chains tying Dean down.

The Vampire held his breath, bright green eyes watching the Angel work, and narrowing suspiciously when the older creature only stopped after untying his ankles. Before his instincts went into overdrive to try and kick Castiel away he straddled him, Dean making a strangled noise of surprise in the back of his throat.

Dean yanked on his wrist restraints and jerked his knees up, connecting them solidly with the middle of Castiel's back. The older man pitched forward from the force at the same time the fledgling tried to curl in on himself; they ended up bashing foreheads. A broken hiss of pain slithered its way past Dean's clenched teeth as he recoiled, opting for the soft pillows instead of the Angel's hard head.

Castiel didn't make to move back like Dean had thought that he would. No, in fact, he bent lower so that his mouth was level with the younger man's ear, stubble brushing against Dean's jaw and cheek. "Do you remember what I said earlier, Dean?" he asked lowly and the Vampire's breath caught in his throat. "About reminding you of who's in charge?" The Seraph leaned back, regarding the captive with half-lidded eyes, idly rubbing Dean's jaw with his thumb, fingers splayed along the side of the fledgling's face.

Dean refused to flinch, refused to recoil, refused to do _anything _that might egg the Seraph on because he honestly had no idea where this was going at all. The touch was too thoughtful, too _gentle_ to be anything threatening, but he knew better. Angels were dicks.

Castiel tilted Dean's head back, exposing his throat and forcing his submission. The more animalistic part of him whined, not liking where he was going. Submission usually came with a lot more than just having some sort of loyalty to your Alpha, and Cas wasn't his Alpha. And he'd be damned if he showed anymore weakness to him.

"It seems that you creatures are controlled by your more base instincts and displays of dominance. You _will _tell me where Sam is, and then you're going to tell me where the Mother of All is," the Angel intoned. "You will _not _disobey me again." The Vampire growled, trying to turn his head away and gain some ounce of self-respect back. He was _not_ going to be _manipulated_ in this manner.

"I'm not going to tell you _anything," _he hissed, hitting Castiel's back with his knees again, bringing the Seraph forward. "You might as well just smite me, or whatever the Hell it is that you assholes do." To add to his defiance he yanked his head from Castiel's grip, made a nasty sound in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like hacking, and spat in the Angel's face.

Castiel reared back wiping at his face with a disgusted groan. Vampire spit. How _disgusting. _His eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed Dean's throat, his palm pressing down on the fledgling's Adam's apple. Not that he needed air or anything, but the choking still felt all the same.

Dean wished that his hands were free so he could dig his nails into Castiel's wrist; maybe rip his fucking hand _right off._

Despite his really horrible position, Dean still had a lot of bark to his bite, even though he really shouldn't have said anything.

"Come _on," _he snarled, bearing his sharp teeth when the Seraph's nails dug into the skin of his neck. _"Do it!"_

Castiel automatically caught on to what Dean was trying to do. He was trying to goad Castiel into killing him. How clever he probably thought he was being.

The Angel smirked and leaned over the young Vampire, his lips just barely brushing Dean's as he spoke.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

And Dean's mind went totally blank when Castiel's mouth connected with his, hard and demanding. His entire body seized up, and for the first time in his life, he was really unsure about what the Hell to do. An _Angel was kissing him! _Honestly, what the Hell was he _supposed_ to do?

It felt like an eternity before Dean started to reciprocate, opening up when Castiel bit at his lips impatiently. The fledgling forced his secondary teeth back into his gums to avoid biting the Angel's tongue by accident, deciding to see what playing along would get him.

The Seraph licked into the Vampire's mouth, tongue exploring the little divots in Dean's gums where his second set of teeth lay, a small whimper escaping the creature at the contact as he realized how sensitive they were for the first time. Castiel's surprisingly skilled tongue slipped, slid, and curled along the fledgling's in an intimate caress, and Dean desperately wished that his hands were free so he could satisfy the sudden desire to thread his fingers through the Angel's dark hair so he couldn't pull away.

Castiel pulled back, but not before pressing a final, more gentle kiss to the Vampire's lips. He would never admit that he was a little disappointed to not see a flush coloring Dean's cheeks, but his ragged breathing and lust blown pupils easily made up for it. He couldn't help but feel some sort of pride at the fact that _he _had done this; had made this stubborn and beautiful creature _want _him, _need _him for something more than just to satisfy a blood craving.

And now that he had Dean's full attention, Castiel could see if he had his full cooperation as well. He lazily ran his fingertips along Dean's jaw, taking note of how his breath hitched, and tilted his head back to expose his throat again.

The Vampire didn't snarl or resist this time, but he was still going to tread carefully; if he moved too fast, or demanded too much, Dean might try and fight him like last time. Castiel's eyes moved to Dean's mouth, watching the way the creature licked his lips before he spoke, voice a little uncertain and shaky.

"W-what the Hell…?" He couldn't even finish asking the question, his mind still a little hazy with lust and reeling from the fact that Castiel had kissed him in such a claiming manner.

"Was not it easier to cooperate instead of resisting?" Castiel asked by way of explanation, and Dean swallowed thickly.

"You couldn't have thought of a better example?" he said meekly, wanting to sound angrier but not finding it in him to do so. Jesus, it was just one kiss and he was already acting like a teenager, silently begging for more. To be _dominated. Claimed. _To give _everything _to this Angel who was much more powerful than he would ever be. Dean had never felt so surely about anything before and that thought sort of scared him.

But, it didn't scare his much as the thought that if Castiel asked him anything right now, he would probably answer honestly, his instincts ordering him to submit and please his Alpha. And this guy wasn't his Alpha.

"Tell me where Sam is, Dean," the Angel purred, almost lovingly rubbing his thumb against Dean's jaw. "Tell me, and I will give you a reward."

'_A reward doesn't sound so bad. I can't remember the last time I had gotten something for behaving…' _The Vampire immediately clamped down on that train of thought. There was no way in Hell that he was going to give up his little brother for something so lousy! Even if it was another kiss!

Dean gritted his teeth. What the fuck was wrong with him? Cas must have done something to his brain when they kissed; he would _never _willing want to kiss this asshole _again._

The cloud of lust dissipated, and his mind cleared as he got himself back under control enough to respond.

"Take your reward and shove it up your ass. I'm not a dog."

Castiel's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And here I was going to release you from your bindings, but instead you're as disobedient as ever." Before Dean could even react, Castiel was gone, and if he hadn't known better, he would've said he had been alone in the room to begin with.

* * *

Once Cas had left, Dean initially thought that Anna was going to come back and take his place and probably re-tie down Dean's legs. But, after at least half an hour and no sign of the bird-brains, he figured he was safe. Well, for the time being.

And it was a _horrible_ mistake to leave him alone with just his thoughts. All he could think about was Castiel's tongue in his mouth, expertly coaxing Dean's up to play.

He shook his head violently, but the image still stayed.

"God damn, this is worse than getting a song stuck in your head," he grumbled, scowling as he curled his hands into fists as if to physically hold back the memory.

The more he thought about the kiss, the more his emotions got all mixed up. He knew for a fact that he hated Castiel; the fucking idiot was trying to get to his baby brother after all-and that was just something you _didn't do,_ let alone _tried_-_and _he had tried forcing Dean's submission to get the answers. Except, you know, the second time he had gotten Dean to submit he wasn't all that _unwilling_…

The Vampire felt his body warm with embarrassment at the thought, and he was grateful that that was all that happened; he would _never _admit to blushing in his life. At _all. _

He was struck with the sudden desire to not be alone, to be a conflicted teenaged girl and just spill his guts to the next person that walked into the room to see if they could make sense of anything that was happening to him. And wasn't that embarrassing as fuck?

Dean sighed pitifully and turned his head towards the window. It had to be late into the night, early into morning; he was feeling drowsy, and his gums were aching for a late snack. The last time he had fed had been yesterday, and that hadn't even been enough to hold him over like he thought it would.

He couldn't help but hope that some hotel staff sucker would wander in here and be stupid enough to untie him and-wait a second…

An idea struck Dean just then. This whole time he hadn't made any noises; had been really careful about keeping his mouth shut so as not to draw attention to himself, but… that was only when the Godly Duo was with him. Now…now he was alone, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Dean was never proud of the fact that Vampires could make the most inhumane screeching noises imaginable when they wanted to. In fact, it was downright disturbing to sometimes hear those sounds coming from his parent's room or from his brothers' rooms if they brought home girl Vampires. Honestly, they should all have been ashamed of themselves.

Today, Dean wasn't ashamed. He was just the opposite, in fact; he was getting ready to make his race and Alpha proud with his impressive set of lungs. Dean brought his knees up, placing the soles of his feet flat on the bed, and he managed to grip the bed posts that his hands were tied to, digging his nails into the wood. Now that he had braced himself, he took a deep breath through his open mouth and-

The screech that he had been building up to died in the back of his throat the instant an all too familiar tongue invaded his mouth and a weight settled between his stupidly spread knees. He really should have thought that through a lot better.

Castiel ran his hands down Dean's thighs to grip his hips and he let out a sigh. It was the kind of sigh you hear from somebody when they're telling you that you should just stop trying, and Dean hated it.

"Dean, you should know better than that," the Angel scolded him, like he was a child. "It's against the rules to disturb the peace in a motel."

Dean narrowed his eyes hatefully, trying to ignore how much his lips still tingled from the kiss, and how he was subconsciously begging for more. "Don't you _dare_ talk about rules to me, _Cas," _he snarled.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" he asked, tone laced with mild surprise. "Seeing as your kind never seems to follow any sort of code, I thought it only proper to remind you about normal society and how it worked."

"_You _seem to forget that we were human once too," Dean spat, getting a little more pissed off by the minute. How could this asshole be completely oblivious to the fact that he obviously had some shreds of humanity left? What slipped out next was _completely_ Castiel's fault, and a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing.

"You think I _chose_ to live this way?" Dean demanded, conjuring up his best death glare towards the Angel. "You think that I fucking _wanted _to be this _monster?"_

An awkward silence fell over them as Castiel's unwavering gaze locked with Dean's, the weight of what the Vampire just revealed settling in his mind.

The Seraph learned two things; one was that Dean had been forcefully turned, and the second was that Dean said unnecessary things when he got angry. He almost felt sort of bad that he was thinking of ways he could use that to his advantage to try and get knowledge on Sam. Then again, Castiel would pretty much take any form of help at this point since, after that little outburst, Dean clamped his mouth shut and turned his head away defiantly.

The silence stretched on from awkward to uncomfortable and back to awkward again. The fledgling just remembered that Castiel was still kneeling between his spread legs, and his body warmed at the stupidly arousing contact from the hands still gripping his hips.

'_Stupid Vampires and their stupid reactions to stupid Angels,' _Dean cursed to himself, gritting his teeth to cage in the growl of frustration that threatened to escape him. It took him a moment to calm himself down enough to trust that his voice wouldn't do anything stupid to betray him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me. And get out of my space, while you're at it," Dean ordered. "I liked it better when I got to sit here by myself without you annoying me."

_That _seemed to strike some sort of nerve in the Angel as he frowned and backed off of the Vampire, slipping from the bed before he disappeared again.

Dean let his legs relax back onto the bed and he waited a few minutes just to be sure that Castiel was really gone this time. He knew better than to try and screech again; it seemed like that was just a test to see if he'd do anything to try and escape again. He was pretty sure that his captors were just making themselves invisible, lying in wait to see if he'd do or say anything.

Well if they were, then Dean wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Dean said into the silence, "I'm not going to sell you out."

* * *

**Note: **Sorry it took so long. I kept getting writer's block, and then school started up, and I actually finished this during a study hall. I did part of it in other classes while teachers were too busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that little bit of Destiel time. It'll just get better later. By the way, the song Dean was singing was Boys Are Back by Thin Lizzy.


End file.
